


The Dark Fate of Christmas

by campnowhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: Cat and Kara spend their first official Christmas with Carter over a new release blockbuster...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	The Dark Fate of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@abydosdork](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40abydosdork).



> a quick christmas present for @abydosdork. Merry Christmas dude!

Kara has thought of dating Cat so many times. 

Not just dating…but being with her. Being her partner, her person, the one she would call when she needed someone. 

Of course, that doesn’t mean she doesn’t think of the dating part…intimate dinners and shows or nights where she could show her the very stars above…oh, she’s thought long and hard about all of that too. Thoughts that have kept her up at night and glued to google alerts for any and all new pictures of the popular press secretary. If she thought the woman’s snark was sexy at CatCo, it’s nothing compared to the White House.

Sexy, scathing White House podium rants aside, the parts that always stayed at the forefront of her mind were the hurdles they’d have to overcome. Let’s tick off the points:

-Her job…being Cat’s former assistant. 

-Her age…on this earth, still in her twenties. 

-Her social status…please, she’s more likely to date Cat’s uber eats driver than the woman herself.

-Her other job…superpowered alien from another planet.

That last one…isn’t even the one that is causing her the most anxiety at the moment. No, she’s in Cat’s life now…not as just a previous employee or a mentee, she’s the girlfriend. It happened out of nowhere.

That may be for another story.

Right now, at this moment, the anxiety is coming from Cat’s 18-year-old son sitting across from her in their National City living room. Cat had kept the penthouse, so that Carter would have his childhood residence to come home to on holidays and special occasions. Like this Christmas…this…right now.

“So…you and my mom,” Carter pauses and smirks, eerily like his mother… “are like, dating?” He is unnecessarily handsome…grown from the lanky pre-teen she remembers into a 6-foot college freshman already at the top of his class. Curly brown hair and piercing hazel eyes.

“Um,” she stutters, “yes, we have been dating for about 6 months now. I know it may come as a shock, Carter, but I’ve had feelings for your mom since I was her assistant. I know it might be a little weird…”

He senses her discomfort, her anxiety. He stares at her, seemingly disinterested for almost a minute, before he breaks out into a wide smile. “Kara…” he says almost just like the 12-year-old she remembers, “it’s ok.”

She stares at him in shock. “O-okay?” she stutters out the question.

“Carter, I thought I told you not to terrify Kara,” comes the silken voice of her girlfriend from the kitchen. Kara stares as Cat emerges looking as comfortable as she has ever seen her…barefoot, dressed in black yoga pants and one of her own worn NCU sweatshirts. She must have been so distracted she didn’t notice her coming in and getting changed. 

“Mom,” Carter rolls his eyes knowingly. “I wasn’t trying that hard,” he says with a smile and a wink in Kara’s direction. “You’d think a superhero would be tougher,” he cuts his eyes towards Kara and all she sees is glee. Glee and happiness.

Kara stares in disbelief for a moment before slumping. “Alex is going to kill me,” Kara groans and throws her head back in the cushions of the plush couch. “Seriously kill me…she told me at thanksgiving, ‘Kara, if one more person knows your identity, I will kill you.”

“Not physically possible,” Carter laughs gleefully, collapsing back onto his own plush couch.

“Darling, I told you that Carter probably knew,” Cat says as she slips into the seat next to Kara, running her fingers through her hair and scratching lightly at the back of her neck. It’s been a few days since she’s seen her…their schedules haven’t been syncing lately. She sends all of her love and care through that simple touch, but knows it won’t help much this time, but at least she knows it will all work out ok.

Kara groans again. “I know you did, but I was trying to pretend he didn’t and that I wasn’t that terrible at having a secret identity. It’s an issue, Cat,” she whines and buries her nose into Cat’s neck hearing Carter’s laughter in the background. Cat holds her close and shoots a loving, happy smile to her son. He smiles.

“If it helps Kara,” Carter speaks up, “I only knew after you saved me. I mean, how many people do you save that you have known in real life?” He waits until she meets his eyes to raise his eyebrows in question. “Honestly,” he goes on, “the people that don’t know you day-to-day would never be able to put it together. I think your secret identity is pretty awesome,” he says proudly, puffing his chest out and smiling again at his mom. 

She sits up a little at that, Cat still wrapped around her shoulders. “Thanks, C,” she says lightly, calling him what she had after their adventure. “You’re really…ok with this?” she asks, unsure even as Cat takes her hand.

Carter just shakes his head. “You make my mom happy, K. That’s all I’ll ever care about,” he smiles at them, rolls his eyes at their mushiness and picks up his phone. He taps for a few to ignore them then throws his phone down on the cushion beside him. “So…I think I was promised lasagna and a movie?”

“It is in the oven and your uncle Arnold has sent something special for us,” Cat announces as she tears herself away from Kara. “An early release,” she teases, walking back towards the kitchen.

Carter and Kara catch each other’s eyes. “Arnold?” Kara asks innocently enough. Carter’s eyes go wide and he pantomimes the words ‘Dark Fate’ before flailing wildly and throwing his head back dramatically.

Cat returns unawares, kitchen timer in hand. “Lasagna needs 24 more minutes,” she announces as she collapses beside Kara. “Do we wait to eat your favorite lasagna uninterrupted? Or do we go ahead and watch Dark Fate and throw caution to the wind?” she asks with a devious smile.

“DARK FATE!” both reply and the decision is made.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“Jesus, she is stacked,” Cat says below her breath as she watches Grace swing a sledgehammer with unerring accuracy. Her eyes follow her every movement on the 80-inch screen. Carter hums in agreement, finishing the rest of his lasagna.

Kara frowns a bit and unknowingly flexes. Cat squeezes her hands around her arm in response and she’s satiated but still uneasy.  
“I like her hair,” Carter says a little later.

Kara glances down and to the right towards the mirror in the hall. Could she pull that off?

“Don’t you dare,” Cat hisses into her other ear as she cards her hands through her thick, blonde hair with an air of possession. Her ego is a bit redeemed.  
A little later…

“Linda Hamilton looks so good,” Kara whispers, stuffing a mouthful of popcorn into her mouth. They paused the movie to eat more pasta, then restarted as not to miss anything and Kara and Carter to get more food. 

Cat assesses the middle-aged actress, realizing her awesomeness but still, rolls her eyes. “I guess she’s fine.”

“She’s awesome,” Carter grunts as he shovels a mixture of popcorn and peanut M&Ms into his mouth.

“She’s ok,” Cat huffs out.

“She’s no Cat Grant,” Kara whispers into her ear, nipping lightly at the lobe. Cat hums in agreement, reaffirmed.

Sarah Conner saves the scene and leads the others to safety. 

“I like Carl,” Cat says. 

“Me too,” Carter says.

“Me three,” Kara laughs and the others turn to her. “He reminds me of Jonn,” she says, “I’ll introduce you both.”

They look at her in confusion.

“The Martian Manhunter?” she says lightly.

They all smile.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ok, consensus?” Cat asks as she composes an email to Uncle Arnold.

“Totally awesome, but I wish Grace hadn’t died. I get that the timeline might change, but without a sequel I won’t know that,” Carter says succinctly.

Cat nods as she types, then looks to her girlfriend with an expectant smile.

“Sarah Conner is hot, Grace is hot, Carl is cool, you should continue…” Kara smiles as Cat types every word.

“We’ll see how the Governator responds,” Cat says as she hits send.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Did Uncle Arnold respond?” Kara asks jokingly as she slips her hands around Cat’s waist in the kitchen. It’s been a few days since they’ve been alone, what with Carter being on holiday break.

“Hmmmm,” Cat hums in response, tightening her hold on Kara’s hands and squeezing. “He did, actually.”

Kara freezes. “And?”, she asks expectantly.

“He said…’I guess we’ll see how Sarah and Dani do on their mission’ and that was all,” Cat says as she turns in Kara’s arms.

“Hmmmphhh,” Kara huffs. “Copout.”

“Yes, copout, but your first holiday with Carter turned out just fine. How do you feel?” Cat asks hesitantly.

Kara smiles as she thinks of the longing and loneliness she felt last Christmas.

“I feel great,” she says honestly. She feels Cat hug her tighter and tuck her face into her neck. “Carter was amazing, you are amazing and I have nothing to feel anything but grateful for,” she finishes.

“So, you’d say our fate was anything but dark?”, Cat teases.

“Anything,” Kara states firmly, smiling as her girlfriend tucks herself firmly into her for the long Christmas night.

**Author's Note:**

> @txnmcky (campnowhere) on tumblr


End file.
